


Only Time

by dixonfaels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), bethyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixonfaels/pseuds/dixonfaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon have been on the run for months, trying to find a safe place to stay for more than a few nights. It was only a matter of time before they found themselves unable to deny the tension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Only Time

 

 

* * *

 

They had been together for months now. Knowing each other’s strengths just as much as the other’s weaknesses. Clearing an old abandoned home or deserted town was becoming almost too easy for two of them. Words were barely spoken when they were on the hunt for the next safe haven. Safe wasn’t a word they both thought of much though, nothing was truly safe anymore. A creaky floorboard in an old shack or the shadow of a willowy tree out a window had them on edge more than ever. It wasn’t because they were exhausted, which of course they were, it was more because it had been too long. Too long since they had spilled their feelings, they’re true, raw and inconvenient feelings.

 

Beth knew it was only time, it was ticking even if the clocks had stopped running years ago. Only time before the past came back to bite them hard, harder than a bite of a walker. Time still existed but it wasn’t about being on time to work, it was about how long they had until dusk, how much time had passed since they’re last meal and how much longer they could go on like this. Sometimes she found herself questioning; what was the point of this anymore? She had come along way from wanting out of this life. She chose to live and she was glad, even if this life was hard and cruel she couldn’t have done that to her family. Her family, long gone by now she figured. It was just Maggie left anyway, her true blood family anyway. Time has slipped through everyone’s hands like sand and there would be no going back to the way it was.

 

Daryl was aware of the growing tension between him and Beth but wanted to ignore it for as long as humanly possible. There wasn’t any room for feelings in this world, at least not on the run like this. Feelings cloud your head; make you less aware of reality. And reality was, hunger, a safe spot to sleep for a few hours and if they were lucky enough water to boil and drink to stave off dehydration another day. Nothing much had changed in the way of survival over the past few months, just when they had thought they had found a spot to rest for a while the harsh reality of the new world would rear its ugly head in the form of a heard of walkers or some no-good survivalist who thought the world belonged to them now.

 

* * *

 

Coming across a clearing of land Beth saw it first. It was like a painting and she had to look twice and blink a few more times to make sure what she saw real. Daryl was trailing behind her, slinging his crossbow behind his back and holding his latest rabbit kill by its ears. He hadn’t looked up much since coming out of the woods behind them. But he saw it, all at once when he had his crossbow secure on his broad back. Both stopped dead in their tracks.

 

“… Oh my lord” Beth uttered under her breath.

 

Daryl sighed loudly and without hesitation. It was beautiful and unlike anything they had come across before.

 

In the clearing before them they saw fields intertwining with large crop gardens, which of course had long been forgotten. There was a large pond, with a wooden dock and small rowboat bobbing in the water. White fences encircled the barren land and right in the middle was a house, not a large house but just big enough to make your soul dance with idea’s of family dinners and raising children off the land. Not far from the home was a barn, which used to home horses before the world turned on its side and became overrun. It was someone’s dream home that much was for sure. Someone had built this home here and for a purpose. Sadly, this house was all but forgotten by the looks of things.

 

“What’ya waitin’ for? Daryl spoke into Beth’s ear and sending a shiver down her spine.

 

“Think we should check it out, huh?” Beth spoke in a low raspy-voice. It seemed like ages since they had to use words.

 

“Might’swell, got nothin’ better to do, do we?”

 

“Suppose not, plus we need to make camp soon anyway and eat that rabbit.”

 

The way they were acting was way too flirty for a tough couple of apocalyptic survivor’s but the tension was thick in the air and it was only a matter of time and circumstance before that tension was broken.

 

Hiking up to the home in the clearing was exciting; the open land gave a wonderful vantage point to watch for walkers or intruders coming their way. Each of them couldn’t help but smile. It was the most genuine smile Beth had ever seen cross Daryl’s face. Her belly flip-flopped at the sight of his eye sparkling just a little bit more in the late afternoon sun. She wasn’t supposed to feel like this, she knew that. But it was too late, she was too far-gone and she smiled back to him and grabbed for his hand and quickened their pace.

 

Arriving at the porch they stood and looked back to where they had just come from. Filled with sighs of relief and smiles too big for anyone in their position it was time to clear the house, just as they had done so many times before. This felt different, this felt a bit more like home. With a sharp bang on the door Daryl lifted his crossbow over his shoulder and turned the doorknob. It was locked, of course. Even in Georgia in the middle of nowhere, some people still locked their doors. Or they used to. Seamlessly they went to work on plan B. Checking each window for one to be open a crack or unlocked the pair went from each one never too far from another and still with a grin across they’re sunburned lips. Finally after reaching the back of the home there was a window open just a crack. They had been keeping an ear out for any noise or movement inside but there was nothing so far.

 

Lowering his crossbow, Daryl bent down and gestured Beth to climb on his shoulders. Letting out a small giggle Beth teetered on the balls of her feet to climb onto Daryl’s broad shoulders. They gleamed in the golden light with a layer of sweat and a dusting of dirt. Once on top of his shoulders Daryl stood carefully and instructed Beth on how they were going to do this.

 

“Ok, now bang on the window, hard’sya can.”

 

Beth thumped the glass with a fist a few times and waited.

 

“I’ve said it before and I’mma say it again, girl, you’re heavier than you look” Daryl teased under his breath.

 

Beth let out a gasp and kicked him with the heel of her boot.

 

“Shhh! I’m trying to hear!” Beth scolded.

 

But there was nothing, no sound. So, she slid the window up and struggled up onto the ledge with the heels of her hands. Bracing her feet on Daryl’s shoulders she made her was in through the open window. She was in.

 

Daryl quickly made it around to the front door and waited for Beth to let him in. But she didn’t come right away. He waited, maybe there was something in her way or maybe there was a walker in there she had to take care of. He knew her, he knew she could handle herself. She was strong, stronger than anyone ever knew her to be. Him and him alone knew the real Beth Greene and that excited him and scared him more than anything. Finally, there she was, blonde hair up in a messy ponytail that cascaded down the side of her face.

 

“Honey, you’re home!” Beth giggled to herself. It was so silly to say and especially to Daryl Dixon. Honey. Really?

 

Taken back Daryl took a step back in slight shock. He thought maybe something had happened inside and here she was, gorgeous Beth welcoming him home. It’s such a silly gesture but in all honesty, no one has ever welcomed him anywhere and that fact wasn’t lost on him.

 

“Sorry, that was silly” Beth spoke softly once she saw the look on his face.

 

“No, don’t be sorry Beth. I’ve just never been welcomed home before” Daryl looked at the ground as he finished speaking.

 

“Oh” Beth spoke softly while never taking her eyes off of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were both inside they were both pleasantly surprised to see the sate of the house. Everything was pristine and only a layer of dust covered every nook and cranny. There was some sign of things packed up; a few frames had been taken from the walls as little squares of untouched paint stood out in a few rooms. Whoever was living here when the world turned to shit got out and by the looks of it, took anything they might have needed on their journey. The cupboards weren’t completely bare and they were thankful for that. Enough supplies to last them a few days if they rationed between them. The home was only two stories, a main floor that was complete with three bedrooms and one bathroom. The lower floor was more of a cellar for canned goods, which surprisingly was a lot more full than it should have been. But there was no complaining. Jam’s and jelly’s were a welcome meal staple these days, even if Beth had to beg Daryl to use cutlery one too many times.  All and all, this place was perfect.

 

Beth couldn’t help but hope they could stay for at least a little while. It was more secure than most places they stayed. It would need some securing of course and they would need to go on runs to find more supplies but with winter around the corner she knew they needed somewhere to stay for longer than a few nights.

 

Daryl knew the time had come. The tension between them had only grown in the two hours they had found and searched the house. Not that he was experienced with such things as sexual tension or what to do when you had feelings for someone, he did know that this was something different because he was feeling these feelings. He had been since they burned down that moonshine shack. They had both shared their feelings and became more intimate with each other than just the physical act of sex. The level of intimacy had grown while on the run for a safe place. There wasn’t any moonshine left but that didn’t seem to matter anymore. Beth didn’t take his shit and he didn’t expect her to. They were on a level playing field and the stories they shared about the past, the way things were and their hopes for the future if there was one made them better companions than any other survivors that were ever to cross their path.

 

After finding some candles from the living room and a pack of matches from her backpack Beth began to light them one by one, around the room so once the sun had vanished from the horizon the room would be filled with a warm glow. There was a fireplace but there was no need for any extra warmth this unseasonably warm fall evening. Daryl had been skinning his rabbit out in the forest for a little over a half hour when he returned to see what Beth had done.

 

“Welcome back, how did it go? See any walkers?” Beth spoke as though there weren’t a dozen candles lighting the room with a romantic glow.

 

Taken back slightly Daryl grunted his trademark grunt, shook his head no and headed to the kitchen to find something to spit the rabbit over the fire.

 

Not bothered by his lack of response Beth had become used to it and it had been awhile since they have had one of their more intimate talks. She decided to head over to the pond before dinner and clean herself up a little.

 

Heading over to the pond she spotted Daryl, hunched over the small, low fire he had started and had begun setting up the spit for the rabbit. She couldn’t help but watch him as he moved. Always purposeful in his movements strong in his center and his body was flanked by such gorgeous arms that would make any woman weak in the knees. He was a fine specimen of a man and even if Beth hadn’t always looked at Daryl this way it was becoming harder and harder to see him in any other light. He was sexy and she couldn’t get that out of her mind.

 

Beth crouched down at the waters edge and cupped her hands together and brought up the cool pond’s water to her face. It awoke her senses and cooled her bronzed cheeks. Having water so close by was nothing short of a miracle, to be able to bathe themselves was more of a luxury than finding shelter each night.  Though she didn’t have the time or the supplies for a proper bath this evening this little splash of water would have to do for now. As she turned to return to the house, there was Daryl coming up behind her.

 

“How’s the water, Greene?”

 

“Great, it’s water!” Beth shot a smirk in his direction.

 

“I think I saw some girly soaps in the bathroom earlier”

 

“Saying I stink, Dixon?” Beth spat back at him, playing hurt.

 

“Naaah… I mean, we both do, let’s be honest”

 

“This is true, you _do_ stink” Beth winked at him as she passed by on her way to the house.

 

Daryl didn’t know what had gotten into Beth but he certainly didn’t mind her sassy remarks or the flirtatious tone she had been taking with him for most of the day. He knew this was trouble but he was just to the point where he didn’t care anymore. Splashing some water over his face and hands to remove the animal blood he headed back to the cooking rabbit and removed it. Dinner was ready.

 

Beth was busy setting the coffee table for dinner and she arranged pillows on the floor for them to sit on as they ate. In the glow of candlelight Daryl entered to see her sitting on one side of the table, grinning widely and never removing her gaze from him. As he sat her began to blush slightly but enough for Beth to notice.

 

“Is it too warm with all these candles in here?” Beth asked.

 

“It’s beautiful… I mean, no, no, everything is great” Daryl sheepishly answered.

 

Seeing him react this way made Beth feel like she had done something right and made her tummy flutter. The dinner was wonderful, best rabbit yet argued Beth and Daryl didn’t put up a fight. Pushing the table to one side of the room, Daryl was the first to grab his pillow and flop his head down upon it. Following suit, Beth brought her pillow beside his and rested on her side, head propped up on her hand.

 

“So, think we could stay? For a little while anyway?” she paused for a second to gage his reaction. “Because winter is coming soon, even if it doesn’t feel like it right now.”

 

Daryl hummed a ‘mmhmm’ while staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Really?!” Beth cried.

 

“Oh Daryl, I think this would be really great. We’d have to secure the perimeter of course and maybe we could even grow crops for the spring, but only if we get started on the garden soon.” Beth spoke a mile a minute, so excited to have somewhere to stay and maybe even feel safe.

 

Daryl couldn’t help but smile at her elation. Turning on his side and now facing Beth straight on he spoke:

 

“Easy there girl, we have to double check everything in the morning to make sure this place is as good as we think.”

 

“Oh I know, sorry, I know. I just got excited. Doesn’t happen much anymore.” Beth felt a little deflated. She was awoken with reality once again.

 

Daryl saw the discouraged look on her face and felt bad.

 

“It’ll be good, I promise, I’ll make it good” Daryl let out a side smile after he spoke.

 

“Thank you… we will, we will be good.” Beth beamed at his admission.

 

He wanted to make this place a home for her, for them. He might not know exactly what or how he was going to do this but he wasn’t about to back down from seeing Beth Greene happy. Taking her free hand in his he squeezed and brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her slight hand gently. Looking into her eyes Daryl sighed and Beth tilted her head inquisitively. She was curious about his actions but didn’t question it, she didn’t want to break the moment they were in.

 

With tiny hesitation Beth began to move in closer to his body and snuggled her head right below his chin. Engulfed in their hesitation and desire for one another they became paralyzed, making the first move into something they could never take back. Shivering with nerves Beth began to untangle herself from him. In one swift move Daryl shifted his body so his face was directly in front of Beth’s. Nodding down and close to her neck he ran his nose along the outside of her delicate soft skin of her neck. Shivering with less nerves and more desire Beth gasped sharply. She couldn’t believe it was happening, after all the buildup and tension they had carried for months they were about to cross the line and she couldn’t have been happier and more sure.

 

Bringing his mouth to her neck Daryl kissed ever so softly and passionately. Moving up, slowly to her jaw line he nuzzled and hummed the sweetest sound Beth had ever heard. The sound was what happiness felt like put to the music of his voice. Soon their lips were intertwined, his lower lip captured under hers and his upper lip just underneath hers. Their hands found each other’s once again and interwove their fingers into tight fists of tension and longing. Daryl shifted on top of Beth bringing both of the arms and hands above their heads, never breaking the intensity of their first real kiss. Beth’s tongue traced the opening of Daryl’s lips and playfully entered his mouth. The warmth of his mouth on hers was fiercely hot and excited her in a whole new way she had never experienced before. This was different, this was Daryl, this was what passion felt like, and she had only read about what she was feeling right in this moment.

 

Gently rocking her hips into the ground and into Daryl’s pelvis she grew agitated and even more aroused when she felt what all this unbridled sexual tension had done to him. Groaning with lust Beth broke their kiss and looked into Daryl’s deep blue eyes, he was staring back at her with a hungry almost animalistic glint in his eyes, only exciting her more. Breaking the bonds forged between their interlaced fingers he placed his large rough hands upon her soft tanned face, cradling her like a piece of fine porcelain. Beth was too fired up for such a loving embrace but instead of being impatient she enjoyed this moment; it’s a rare occasion to see Daryl Dixon show such care and passion for anything, let alone another human being. She placed her forehead against his and they took a moment to catch their rapid breath. Chests heaving in the warm glow of the flickering candles Beth had so carefully arranged for their first meal in their new home.

 

“We don’t… I mean… if you’re…” Daryl spoke, breathlessly.

 

“No… I… yes, I do. Yes Daryl, I want this and I have wanted it for a long time now.” She spoke with such distinction, to let him know just how much she longed for him to touch her, to feel her beneath him.

 

Wasting no time to discuss what was about to happen Beth threw her arms around his neck and led her mouth into his. Her soft lips met his rough lower lip and pressed deeply, needing his mouth as much as he needed her approval. He was nipping and biting at her lips as each of their hands searched each other’s bodies without hesitation or thought. Grasping at the buttons of her shirt Daryl grew frustrated quickly and made short work of her last clean item of clothing, tearing the buttons from their seams.

 

“Daryl!” Beth growled in reaction.

 

“I’ll get’cha a new one.” He slyly retorted.

 

Pulling the fabric from her body Daryl was in awe; taking time to admire the woman beneath him, she was magnificent. His eyes gazing down her taut torso, chest heaving leaving her exposed bra pressed against her swollen breasts, nipples stiff against the worn fabric of cotton and lace. Beth arched her back, she could feel his eyes on her and she was close to begging for his mouth to touch every part of exposed skin. No need to beg, Daryl had begun to lick and nibble at the edge of her hip, making his way up to her breasts and feverishly licking and tracing her nipples through her bra with this tongue. He slipped his hand under and exposed each breast, one at a time they were exposed to him, free from the confines of fabric and wire. Placing each breast in his hands and running the pads of his fingers across each nipple, teasing and tempting Beth with every movement.

 

Straining against his jeans and onto Beth’s crotch his growing hard cock was close to coming undone. It had been many years since Daryl had found himself in the company of a woman and never with a woman whom he cared so deeply about. He was on the edge of spilling into his boxers when Beth grabbed onto his back and brought her legs up around his torso. Seemed she’d had enough of his teasing. Sitting back with her legs around his waist Daryl unclasped her bra and let it slide down one arm and than the other. Kissing what seemed like every inch of her slick bronzed arms Beth shuddered with a chill. Once he had come back up from kissing her wrist Beth met his lips with furry, searching and grasping at his shirt, making each of the buttons pop as she grinded her hips a little harder as each one opened. Once every button had been undone Beth explored his chest, grazing over his nipples and smooth hot skin slick with sweat. Pushing his shirt down his biceps Beth got closer and pushed her naked chest up against his and held onto him, rocking her hips, bucking them back and forth, slowly. Running the tips of her fingers up and down the toned biceps she had always admired from afar he shivered at her touch and brought her body closer to him, leaving no space between them. Panting breaths brought Beth’s head to his shoulder as she continued to rock and sway as she sat with each leg tight around his hips. Desperately running his fingers through Beth’s hair Daryl pulled away to look into her eyes, a deep trusting stare was locked between the pair of them.

 

Beth reached down and fumbled a little with the belt buckle on Daryl’s worn dirty blood stained jeans. At a moment like this, dirt and grime didn’t gross her out, it hadn’t for a long time, and she had grown immune to gagging at the sight of blood or gore. There just wasn’t time for that anymore. Once she had undone the tattered leather belt that held his pants to his hips and to her surprise and arousal unzipped him to reveal no underwear below his jeans, just a patch of hair that led down to his throbbing cock, twitching with anticipation. Seeing her excitement while gazing on his hardness Daryl began to unbutton Beth’s pants, this time leaving the buttons intact. He rocked towards her and began to lay her down upon the floor, hand cradling her skull as he placed her down to the pillow below. Running his hands down her body, sticky with a mixture of their sweat he pulled at the sides of her jeans. Beth popped her hips up, allowing him to slip the worn denim from her long colt-like legs. He caressed each one of her legs with his hands, over her smooth legs, long gone the days of shaven calves and nicked ankles. Her legs were covered in a fine fuzz of hair, grown for so long it had become velvety to the touch. Running his hand up her outer thigh and squeezing gently he pulled her down swiftly and met her lips with his. Searching and deep he penetrated her mouth with his tongue.

 

With her hands on his hips she dipped her fingers into the band of his jeans, now barely hanging onto his body, placing her hands on the edge she pulled his pants down over his ass and stopped just as he was fully exposed from chest to just below the soft curve of his muscular rear-end. Placing one hand firmly upon the curve of his hip Beth used her free hand to touch and stroke his shaft. Daryl moaned deeply from the bottom of his throat and threw his head back in desire. It was all he could do to stay hovering above Beth’s tempting half naked body, he wanted to crash into her, his head swirled.

 

“Oh Beth… Beth… I” Daryl stumbled to make sense with words.

 

“Shh, Mr. Dixon, relax.” Beth responded with a sly wink and grin, never breaking eye contact with him.

 

He wanted to come undone, right then, onto her slick skin, into her hand. He wanted to let go, finally. But Beth had other ideas.

 

As she wiggled below him, glancing down at the substantial cock in her hand and returning to meet his gaze, never losing rhythm, long pumps, back and forth with one hand and reaching with the other just under him to feel his tight swollen testicles, grazing and groping him, teasing him and bringing him closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. Just as she was beginning to scoot her body down his to get closer to the throbbing cock in her hand he began to pant and moan louder with more intensity and force. His length was hovering above her chest, her hand still grabbed around the shaft of him, long pump after another, quickening the pace until he couldn’t hold back any longer. He spilled upon her chest, mixing with beads of sweat that had formed between the valley of her breasts. Beth’s reaction was nothing more than a sweet hum and sigh followed by a small giggle.

 

“… fuck, shit, sorry”

 

“Sorry for what?” Beth panted back at him. He had nothing to be sorry about; she wasn’t upset by what had just transpired. Not even a tiny bit.

 

* * *

 

Grabbing the shirt she had worn for dinner, sans buttons now, Beth cleaned off her chest and cuddled under Daryl’s strong arms. He was the strongest man she had ever known, in more ways than one. However as she lay close to him she could feel a change in him, like he had softened slightly, maybe with exhaustion or maybe with vulnerability. Feeling this change in him she snuggled closer and wrapped her arm around him, squeezing him close and letting go to place her hand on his chest, right by his heart.

 

“Beth, listen… I dunno if maybe I made you… or you felt like you had’ta…”

 

“Hey, no, don’t say that. Everything that just happened was supposed to happen. It’s been happenin’ for a long time now. You have to know that. You know we’ve been feelin’ things since that night, you know, at the funeral home? You said so yourself, you can’t deny that.”

 

“Oh, I… yea, I know. You’re right. I am sorry for doin’ what I did on ya though.”

 

With a giggle Beth reassured him once again she didn’t mind.

 

“Not like that’s the last time that’ll happen, Mr. Dixon.”

 

“Hey now, what’ta mean girl? You up for more?” Daryl teased back at her.

 

Beth began to kiss his neck, sucking and nibbling.

 

“Sure you’re up for it? Been a long… hard day.” She provoked.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Locked In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on the first chapter. I was so inspired I have decided to keep this story going. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts! <3

 

 

Through the crack in the window, the sound of the sugarberry trees swayed back and forth with the sweet autumn breeze. Dawn wasn’t due for another hour or so but the air was sticky and humid. Beth found herself wide-awake even though it was her turn to sleep while Daryl kept watch. She had taken first watch last night after Daryl had nodded off while holding her body close to his. She had to admit, seeing him there sleeping so soundly, more so than she had ever seen him sleep in the past, with his pants around his thighs and nothing but a thin sheet covering his body was a little amusing. Tough guy Daryl Dixon was put to sleep by little Beth Greene and her naughty exploits, too tired to return the favor even if he wanted to, and oh, did he want to. 

Turning over to face the front door, still laying in the living room where they had succumbed to each other last evening, Beth yawned and watched the shadowy figure of Daryl pace back and forth on the porch. His pace would quicken and dissipate every so often; she could have sworn she could see his lips moving in his shadow. 

Cursing under his breath Daryl stopped suddenly, rubbing his hand over the back of his head. _What was that?_ Falling asleep after such an intense encounter with Beth, the woman he had grown so close to, protected and had his own ass saved by her too many times to count. Feelings cloud your judgment, it’s best not to feel. That’s what he had always told himself, in fact he didn’t have to anymore, it was part of him or it had been. He’d found himself reiterating these words in his head often and struggling to believe them. _Was feeling so bad? Was feeling for Beth dangerous?_ Maybe. Maybe not. Whatever he decided he knew he couldn’t go on like this, constantly in his head, questioning every action he made around her. It was simple when they were hunting or tracking, there was something more than just the two of them, a distraction from the tension.

Growing restless Beth got up and started rearranging the living room furniture, putting everything back in place. She made her way over to the kitchen to look through the cupboards for something for breakfast. Instant coffee, score! This place was getting better and better and she couldn’t help smile. Fiddling with the gas stove she was able to light a burner for the kettle, lucky yet again. There would be no cream but there was an open bag of sugar, but due to the humidity it was mostly hard. Picking at the lump of sugar with a butter knife she freed enough for two cups of coffee.

“Mornin’” Beth smiled and handed Daryl a mug of coffee and took in the morning, over looking the land and taking a seat on the steps of the porch.

“Mornin’ to you too. Thanks… sleep ok?” Daryl was still dealing with his own thoughts but knew he had to shake himself out of if before Beth caught on.

Cocking her head with a grin, “Not as well as _some_ people.”

“Hey, ‘bout that, I’m sorry. I guess I was a lot more tired than I thought. 

“Don’t worry about it, it was nice to see you get some real rest, it’s been a while since I’ve heard you snore anyway…”

“I don’t snore!”

“No, not usually you don’t but I almost had to wake you, less some walker would hear you. Ringin’ a damn dinner bell with ya’ sawin’ wood like that.”

Daryl couldn’t help but smile; Beth was pretty funny when she wanted to be. Or maybe it was because she could finally let go a little. The two of them laughed into a comfortable silence and they watched the sun rise over the pond. Beth gestured for him to sit down beside her on the steps and of course, he obliged.

“So I was thinkin’…”

“Oh boy, here we go…” Daryl teased as he raised the coffee cup to his lips.

“Shush! This is important. I was thinking about what we need to do to keep this place as safe as possible and not just that but making sure we can survive the winter here. The canned goods in the cellar won’t last too long and the cupboards are pretty bare. I think I saw some peach trees around back but they won’t be ready for harvest until May, or I should say spring because really, like we know what month it is anymore…”

Beth continued on, telling all her plans and wished for the future. Daryl wasn’t sure if it was the coffee making her talk so damn fast or if it had just been so long since he’d heard her talk about something other than being hungry or tracking a walker. He listened intently and waited until she finished to speak, all the while he watched her lips create words that sounded more like a song to him.

“We better get started then girl, ain’t no time like the present.”

“Really? Okay, let’s take a walk around the property; see what we can fix up the fences for protection. I want to check out the barn too, who knows what’s in there…” 

Beth caught herself on her words, the barn. Her mind flashed back to her old home, the farm she grew up on. She shook her head at the thought but couldn’t help but see the scene play out, walkers stumbling from the open wooden doors of the barn, neighbors, friends, her brother… her mother. But she had to put that away; there wasn’t time for that right now. Her eyes swelled and tears stung, blinking back the urge to let it all out. Startled by his touch, Beth looked over to Daryl to see him watching her with concern. It had been a while since she had cried; she told herself she didn’t cry anymore, that she was strong. Sadly she hadn’t yet realized that tears didn’t make her any less strong.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Daryl slipped his arm around her shoulders and took her hand in his.

“Sorry, I… ugh, feelings, ya’know?”

Little did she know, he knew all too well.

 

* * *

 

Staring up the walls of the barn, Daryl inspected the outside. It was in great shape, little worn from neglect but all in all, it was the best looking barn they had come across, maybe even better than the ones on the Greene farm. Daryl hacked away overgrown weeds and wildflowers that covered the gravel path to the large barn doors. Standing at the giant doors in front of him, Beth made it down the path he had carved out.

“Hey, what took you so long?”

“Oh, I was lookin’ at those peach trees I mentioned before. They’re in pretty good shape all things considerin’.” Beth bragged a little, she was excited about those damn trees. Fresh fruit was a godsend when they could find it and having in out their back door would be incredible.

“Good’ta hear, now get over here Greene, door’s locked.” 

A locked door from the outside could be a dangerous thing. Locks could hold things in or things out but usually in their experience it was to keep something in. Wielding an axe, Beth gave the lock a wallop, surprising herself with her strength. Daryl stood back and admired her toned bronzed arms as she hit again and again. He knew how strong she had become, not only physically which was by far more than he had originally expected to see from her but emotionally, putting her feelings in check when it mattered and her desensitized nature towards walkers and hunting for their own food. He was proud, even if a small part of him knew she could have done this without him, he knew she had done it because he was there to help.

“Alright, enough standin’ there lookin’ pretty Dixon, help me.” Beth breathlessly spat at him, half joking and half wondering why he hadn’t pushed her to the side already.

“Need me know huh?”

“Hey, you needed me first, worry’n ‘bout where I was.” 

“Yea, whatever.” He smirked in her direction. 

A few good hits to the lock and the chains fell to the ground, leaving the doorknobs free. If all the banging hadn’t awoken what was potentially inside than nothing would. Jiggling the handles Daryl pulled backwards to see if the doors would open without using more force. Nothing happened the doors didn’t budge. In a bit of a huff Daryl threw up his arms in defeat. Not one to take his bullshit, Beth came over to the doors to have a closer look. There was a keyhole.

“It needs a key.” Beth shouted in Daryl’s direction, who had taken a little stroll down the path in the direction of the home.

“No shit!”

“Hey, we got into the house without a key smart-ass and we can get into this barn too.”

“What’s the plan then? Whoever locked it probably has the key. Ain’t no windows to be climbin’ in.”

“We’ll check the house, there could a spare?”

Daryl’s only response was a grunt as he turned around to go back to the house. Beth wasn’t about to push him on the matter and she wasn’t sure why he was taking this so hard. It wasn’t about the barn, she knew that much 

Returning to the house Beth began to search the drawers for any spare keys. Daryl stayed outside, smoking one of his last cigarettes in the pack. He was disheartened to find the homeowners weren’t smokers or at least they weren’t the kind that left packs lying about. Beth thought maybe since the world ended maybe his dependence on nicotine should too, not that she was about to have that debate with him right now. First, she searched the kitchen, looking for the junk drawer. Every home has one and that’s where spare keys go to get lost and forgotten. She found two keys on a key ring with a tattered old key charm that simply read, _“Ya’ll”_ in a pretty cursive font.

“Found some!” Beth yelled to Daryl but she was met with silence.

Instead of taking these keys and hoping they would open the barn door Beth decided to check everywhere for any keys she could find. They may need more as they searched the property. It was late morning by now and she knew they better hurry up on their perimeter search, actually she could hear Daryl pace a few more times and walk down the porch steps. Maybe he was going to continue without her. Instead of running after him Beth continued on her search, opening closets, drawers and little wooden boxes she found on the bedroom dressers. Upon opening the drawer in the bedside table of the master bedroom Beth sat on the edge of the bed to rest for a moment. When she looked inside the drawer an open box stared back at her.

_Trojan Extra Thin_

Condoms, it was a stupid box of condoms staring her right in the face. Throwing her body back onto the bed she shook her head and couldn’t help but giggle. It’s like this house was forcing them to be together, all the signs were there. But wait, it’s been over two years since the turn and she’s pretty sure condoms expire, not that the date was known to her. If she calculated correctly this box would expire within this year. Just knowing there were three condoms left made her flustered, her mind drifting to the thought of using one with Daryl made her stomach flip-flop and brought a flush to her cheeks.

“Thought you said you found some… wait, are you nappin’?” Daryl barged in; she hadn’t heard him come in the house, too busy with naughty thoughts.

“No, I… yes, I found two keys but I thought I’d check to see if I could find any more, in case uh, we needed to unlock other… things.” Beth was blushing fiercely. She was almost caught red handed.

“Come on then, we don’t have all the time in the world.”

They both knew that wasn’t true. It seemed all they had was time. The world had ended but kept spinning just the same. Their time was borrowed though, never knowing when their time at the end of the world was up. An illness or an injury could take them out; even with the threat of walkers always lurking in the back of their mind they weren’t always the most dangerous things to roam the planet. Truth of the matter was walkers had dissipated a little, at least where they were. They hadn’t seen any in two days and none had come by the property as of yet. That could all change in a matter of seconds and that’s why Daryl figured they hadn’t much time to relax in their lush surroundings. Once you let your guard down, boom, you’re toast. 

“Ok, gimme a sex, I mean, shit, give me a second and I’ll search this room. You look in the other bedroom, the smaller one down the hall.”

Had that just happened? _Give me a sex?_ Bethany Greene, get your shit together.

Searching the remaining hiding spots in the master bedroom Beth found a closet full of women’s clothes. Clean clothes, slightly musty and dusty but clean none-the-less. She’d be back for a clean outfit once she bathed in the pond, which was pretty high on her list of things to do, after safety and even if she didn’t want to admit it, Daryl.

 

* * *

 

 

“Here, try this one, I bet it’s this one, I feel it.”

Struggling with the locked door of the barn Daryl took the next key from Beth. This better be it he thought, they had spent too much time worrying about this stupid barn today but it was a distraction and distractions were good for Daryl, less time to think of feelings and what they mean.

With a click and a pop the door was open. So simple, after all that and was just, open.

“Y’ready?" 

“Always.” Flirtatiously Beth retorted. Knowing this was not the time for such things she couldn’t help it, it was happening, she couldn’t put away the thoughts from last night or what she had found stashed in that drawer.

Ignoring her seductive tone, Daryl banged the door twice and listened with his ear against the worn paint of the barn door. Nothing. No movement. He swung the door open only to find the most beautiful sight.

A mint condition Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Just sitting there, covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust but beautiful nevertheless. Daryl’s eyes were wide and he couldn’t believe what stood before him.

“Go on then, go look at it.” Encouraging Daryl to inspect the piece of machine that just about brought him to his knees. She was elated to see him so happy, he missed that old bike abandoned back at the prison and if she was honest, she missed seeing him ride it.

What Daryl didn’t even acknowledge or maybe he didn’t even see it was an old beat up red pick up truck. Perfect for going on runs for food or supplies. Now, gas would be the main issue here. There didn’t seem to be any gas cans sitting around the barn but Beth searched while Daryl became acquainted with his new best friend.

 

* * *

 

Later that day after the search of the property was finished Beth found some of that “girly soap” Daryl had mentioned the day before and perused the closets and drawers of the bedrooms. At first she felt guilty rummaging through other people’s property and thought how she’d feel about someone going through her room back on the farm. It was a sore subject for her, the farm. So much of her life was made up of that piece of land and the people whom she shared it with. Losing that piece of herself wasn’t something that was easy to forget but she did her best to put it away in the past and take the good from it instead of dwelling on the demise. So she went on her way, looking for some suitable items to wear, Beth had a small frame, petite even but from the looks of things the woman who once lived here shared her body type however the gentleman of the house was at least two or three sizes larger than what Daryl would be. Shame she thought, it would be nice to see him out of his worn clothes. Or rather, see him out of his clothes completely, much like last night. Last night, she couldn’t get it out of her mind and she wasn’t sure how to bring it up to Daryl. The fact that she wanted more and she knew he did as well, the fact that it felt right even when it felt scary and new. 

Beth made her way down to the pond on her own, passing Daryl sitting on the steps of the porch he told her to go on and enjoy herself. She would have rather had him come along with her but she figured this was a better time for her to get clean and fresh for anything that may or may not happen this evening, when there are no distractions of the day and only the two of them by candle light.

Removing her clothes, top first, then shoes followed by her jeans and thrown to the ground in a pile. Trying to get the fact that Daryl could glance over and see her in the distance out of her mind she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Being naked during the end of the world was a weird feeling, much more vulnerable than before the dead rose to feast on the living. Something about having nothing to cover your skin was like having no defense; you were just you, naked as you came.

Daryl couldn’t help himself, he caught a glimpse of Beth by the water’s edge, removing her bra and letting it fall effortlessly from her slender fingers. He shouldn’t be watching her; this was her alone time, well deserved alone time. Being locked to the side of a gruff and sometimes surly older man twenty-four hours a day probably wasn’t ideal for her and he realized that. He turned away, focusing on the barn on the other side of the property, the Harley he told himself focus on that. They had never found any extra gas in the barn but after struggling to start the bike he found the tank to be half full. Hot-wiring vehicles was second nature to him before the turn and now it was just necessary. He figured he could take it out tomorrow morning and search a little further around the place, see if he could find any supplies or string up some cans as a make shift alarm system until they could really fortify a better fence or ideally, a wall. Shifting his body Daryl found the railing of the steps and leaned back and sighed. His eyes found Beth, now in the water, bubbles floating and surrounding her while she bobbed in the water. She was smiling a true smile and Daryl can’t help but smile too, after all he has done this for her. If it weren’t for her he probably wouldn’t have made it much longer after the prison fell. He had found family within the group and it had meant everything to him, so much so he blamed himself for the fall of the prison, of not finding the Governor before he road up to the fences and forced himself onto their safe haven. If it wasn’t for Beth well, he wouldn’t have made it on his own, there was too much guilt for him to bare alone. She needed him and more so, he needed her even if he hadn’t acknowledged it fully back then he was coming to terms with it now.

Rinsing the soap from her flaxen hair and running her hands over her eyes Beth finally felt clean, as clean as she was going to get in a pond. There were razors in the bathroom closet so she brought one along, she thought about shaving her legs and underarms but decided against it, there was something freeing about the velvety hair that donned her legs. Instead she took the razor from the shore and went behind a tree so Daryl couldn’t see her, for she was completely nude and she wasn’t ready for him to see her like that, not yet and not like this. She took the bar of soap and razor and began to trim her pubic hair, not too much; she didn’t want to make it look like she had done this too purposely. Trimming back the hair she felt a little sexier in her skin. This wasn’t for Daryl’s gaze, no, this was all about Beth and how she wanted to feel. Something Maggie had always instilled in her, do what makes you feel good and the rest will fall into place. So there she was, trimming away some hairs and feeling a little more like herself. Once she was finished she jumped back into the cool water and had a little swim, floating on her back and staring up to the sky watching the clouds float by. Little did she know Daryl had made his was up to the waters edge, boots off, toes in.

“Clean yet Greene?” Daryl shouted across the water.

“Shit! Daryl! You scared me!” Beth was quickly brought back to reality with her heart in her throat.

“Sorry, just thought you’d be wrinkled and pruned by now.”

“Daryl, I’m naked!”

“I know, most people bathe naked, I can’t see much, nothin’ I didn’t see last night anyway.” Trailing off at the end of his sentence realizing he had brought up the subject they had both danced around all day.

Blushing, Beth dove under the water. _Did he just say that?_ Last night was real now, it was out there, and he had said it. When she came to the surface she couldn’t believe her eyes, Daryl was removing his clothes and getting into the water? She didn’t know if she should swim to him or let him come to her. Treading water and forgetting to breathe as she watched him peel his clothes from his lean muscular body, he removed everything and dove head first into the murky water. Daryl popped his head up right beside where she was treading water; he was so close to her and completely naked… and wet.

“Hey!” he cheerfully shouted, “are you almost done with the soap? 

That was not the question she thought he’d be asking since the last thing he said was about last night and her naked body.

“I uhh, yea, but it’s the _“girly soap”_ …”

“Better than what I smell like, ain’t it?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for today… I’ll uh, let you get to it then.”

Beth handed Daryl the soap and went to take her first stroke away from him. Daryl grabbed her leg, pulling her back to him. They were face to face, Beth was breathing erratically from shock of what he had just done and from the shear excitement of what might happen next.

“Where’d ya think you’re goin’?

“Well, I thought maybe you’d want to be alone for a bit…”

“And miss this opportunity?”

The soap slipped from Daryl’s hand and sunk into the water, he brushed the water droplets from Beth’s cheeks and cradled her jaw in his hands. Inches away from her lips he stalled, gaining anticipation and desire between them. Beth’s breathing hadn’t settled yet and she was panting waiting on what was about to happen. It was like slow motion as he tilted his head to one side and ever so softly met her lips with his. She wanted to wrap her entire body around his and make love to him right here in the water. But that wasn’t smart; they were both treading water and having a hard time staying afloat as they passionately kissed. Beth broke their embrace and disappeared into the water, pumping her legs as fast as she could to get to shore. Daryl knew this game; she wanted him to follow, to track her.

At the shore Beth turned around to find Daryl quickly catching up to her.

“What was that?”

“Just keeping you on your toes, Mr. Dixon”

She knew just how to get him going and calling him Mr. Dixon was sure to light a fire within him, if it wasn’t already ablaze.

Closing the distance between them, Daryl moved quickly and ran his fingers through the back of her sopping wet hair, forcefully meeting her lips, darting his tongue between and searching her mouth for her tongue to meet his. She fell into him, clutching at his back, touching every inch, every scar his body bore. Beth knew his scars, he had shared the story of his childhood and how his father had beat him and Merle any chance he felt like they needed to be taught a lesson. This was the first time she felt the scars, last night didn’t count, and she knew they were there but chose in that moment to focus on other parts of him. Daryl flinched but didn’t break their embrace he wasn’t ashamed anymore. As they stood there, completely naked at the edge of the pond the warm autumn breeze wrapping them like a blanket it was like they were the only two people left on the earth. They might as well be, no one else mattered anymore, no one else was there, no one was coming for them and they both couldn’t have cared less.

As they fell to the ground Daryl grabbed his vest, angel wings facing upward to the sky he laid Beth down upon it. His old vest never looked to damn good. The wings coming out from her sides was all too poignant for Daryl to handle. She was his angel in many ways, saving his life before he even knew it needed saving. Beth’s wet hair clung to her shoulders and down over the top of her breasts, she was fully exposed to Daryl’s gaze. He ran his callused fingertips down her body making Beth shiver causing goose bumps to form on her skin and her nipples to harden. She wanted his fingerprints on her body, engraved on her skin, evidence of their surrendering to each other. Kneeling with one leg between her thighs Daryl lifted her left leg and brushed his lips against her inner thigh, running his hand up the outside he bent her leg to an arched position and placed her foot onto the ground below. 

Beth couldn’t take her eyes off him, watching him touch her like this was unreal and she didn’t want to risk it all being a dream. Reaching for his face she embraced his jaw in her hand bringing his lips to hers, while he slid in between her legs, his upper thigh grazing her, she was aching waiting for his touch. Bucking her hips to meet his thigh, grinding against the solid muscle that connected them, Beth moaned into the kiss. Rocking her hips, back and forth, slipping along his thigh.

Breaking their lips apart to gasp for a breath, Daryl looked up to groan out, what was happening was heavenly just like the angel below him; this was bliss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something sparkle and caught his attention. Beth was still rocking her hips against him and didn’t notice his attention was off of her. Reaching out for the mysterious gold package. _A condom? Where the hell would a condom come from?_ Palming the package in his hand he came back to look Beth in the eyes, she had noticed his shift in movement and caught his stare.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where did _this_ come from?” Daryl waved the gold package above her face.

“Oh, I must have put it in my pocket when you came into the room…”

“No I mean… wait, when you were on the bed? That’s what you were doin’, lookin’ for condoms? 

“No, no, I was looking for keys and I found condoms, three to be exact. I must have had that one in my hand when you startled me.”

“That’s lucky Greene, real lucky.” 

Placing the condom beside them on the grass Daryl moved down her body, licking his way down, kissing and sucking along the way. Now facing her pussy, gleaming in the sun, she was slick from the ride along his thigh. Licking his lips in anticipation he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Licking along the outside, teasing with his tongue and hot breath upon her. Beth sighed and wiggled her body at the touch of his tongue. Daryl ran his thumb along the front of her, tracing down the slit that covered the slick opening he pushed into her, finding the tip of her clit, it was swollen from her ride along him. Grasping her hip with one hand he began to draw his tongue along her exposed clitoris sending a shock through Beth’s body. Soft gasps bubbled from her lips, sounds of disbelief rang from her mouth, Daryl Dixon was going down on her and it was the best fucking feeling she had ever felt. Lapping up her liquids as they ran into his mouth and down to the scruff on his chin he slid his thumb inside her, slowly, letting her get used to the sensation while he continued to lick and suck her. Rhythmically he stroked along the inside of her, this was the closest to anyone he had ever been, physically and emotionally, there had been women before, women he had sex with due to pressure from his brother and his friends. This was so much different because he wanted this, her wanted her, needed her and he knew the same was for Beth, they had only each other and neither of them would change that fact even if they could.

Bringing Beth over the edge of her first orgasm, the first of many that Daryl would aid her in. The only orgasm she had ever experienced at the hands of a man, no boy could ever touch her like this. It was something unlike anything other, there were no words to describe the way her body felt as she road the wave of pleasure, panting, grunting and moaning her way to the top to come undone all over Daryl’s face and fingers, dripping fluid down her thighs. With her chest heaving she reached for him, sighing his name from her lips, she uttered one more word… _more_.

As unsure as Daryl had been about taking their relationship to a physical level when they were intertwined within each other there was no other possibility for him. She was his girl and he knew she had him, every inch of him to claim as her own. 

Reaching for the condom beside her Beth nodded to Daryl, an unspoken _‘we are going to do this’_ was locked into their eyes. With shaking hands Beth began to tear the corner of the foil, her chest still heaving breathlessly from the pleasure that had just happened between her legs. Seeing her struggle to get the condom out of the package Daryl took it from her and pulled it out. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything, I want this Daryl, I want you… _us_.”

Beth spoke with such clarity and distinction; there was no way to think otherwise. But she needed to know if he felt the same way, with the same certainty as her.

“Are you sure Daryl?”

“Yes, I want this, I want you Beth, have for too long now.”

That was all she needed.

Reaching for him, standing so erect as he straddled her hips with his thighs, she stroked him, long strokes from the head to his pelvis. Taking the condom from Daryl’s fingers she began to place it over him, unrolling from tip and stroking it all the way down until it was covering him. She let out a long provoked sigh as she stared at the cock of the man she had falling so deeply for after all this time. She felt a rush between her legs and reached between to touch, she was so incredibly wet. Bringing her fingers back from her pussy Daryl grabbed her wrist and drove her slick fingers into his mouth, tasting her. A slow _‘mmm’_ murmured from his mouth, enjoying the taste of her as much as her reaction to what he had just done. Beth was taken back from what had just happened but it only turned her on more.

Moving his hands down her body and dipping below her navel he felt her, dripping wet with desire.

“This is all for me?”

“Only for you, always.”

Placing is hand on the base of his cock he drew the tip over her slit, back and forth, over her clit and teasing the opening. Circling the opening of her pussy for what seemed like forever to Beth, he eased his way into her. Slowly. She was so achingly beautiful to watch as he took his time becoming one with her. Her hair now almost fully dry from the warm autumn breeze, curling around her head like a halo made of gold. Never breaking their gaze into each other’s eyes he moved farther into her, slick with want for him it drove him wild, he could have came right then but that wasn’t going to happen, not yet, he wouldn’t let it. 

Lifting her hips up with his rugged callused hands he plunged into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Beth began to rock her hips much like she had done on his thigh but this, oh, this felt so much better. As she rocked he removed one hand from her hip and place the pad of his thumb to her clit, rubbing slow strokes at first and picking up the pace when her hips bucked faster. 

Running his free arm up her back he pulled her to him, now with her sitting on him, face to face they both instinctively licked their lips, Beth biting her lower lip as he hit a sensitive spot within her. Rocking back and forth, locked to one another as Beth began to moan out only to be hushed with Daryl’s mouth on hers, biting her lower lip as he ran his hand down to her ass, grabbing the soft flesh as he seamlessly moved her to the top of him, his back now against his vest below. Sitting on top of him was wild; she was riding him, in every sense of the word. Arching her back she took all of him in and reached behind her for his swollen testicles. Grazing him gently as she bounced upon his length, up and down, in and out, she felt a warm all over. Daryl reached for her, touching her clit as she road him; her cheeks blushing and her mouth open to scream out his name. Falling forward with both hands beside Daryl’s head she panted, her breasts heaving and bouncing as she threw herself onto him. He watched in awe, seeing her come undone, raw and exposed to him and the world around them. A few more bucks of her hips onto him brought her over the edge, making him just about ready to let go. Beth nuzzled her face into his neck, licking and sucking at him while she continued to ride him, bringing Daryl to his release, groaning a deep moan that vibrated from him and she sunk her teeth into the bare flesh of his neck. Warmth filled her as he came, making her very aware of what had just happened. Daryl had come inside her, thankfully with a condom but even if it was without she knew anything that could come from it they could handle, she knew that, even in that moment.

Lying with her head on Daryl’s chest, bodies sticky with sweat and sex they didn’t speak only listened to the birds in the colourful trees that surrounded the pond as they grinned like children in a candy store.

“So much for getting clean…”

“Well, I _was_ …”

“Scrub my back if I scrub yours?” Daryl offered.

“Only if I can wash that mess you call hair!” Beth giggled as she got up to return to the water.

“Greene, you’re going to regret that!” Daryl threatened as he went in after her, splashing her with his hands.

They continued to flirt and splash until late afternoon. Uninterrupted moments in time for just the two of them, something so rare and beautiful to have in the world they now live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did it! Outside! Woohoo!


	3. Home

It had been about a week since they first made love beside the pond. The warm autumn breeze had turned cool all at once one night while Daryl laid beside Beth in the master bedroom they now called theirs. Daryl rose to close the window, the wind was howling loudly through the crack they had opened for a bit of fresh air. Sleeping through the night wasn’t a common occurrence for either of them anymore; hell Daryl had never had a good night sleep in his life, at least not a good sober sleep. Daryl usually was up before the sun, checking the string of cans they had encircled the house with. It was the best they could do, just the two of them.

Time was passing quickly and winter would be here before they knew it. Luckily with each passing winter they lived through it seemed the walkers didn’t fare as well, slowing and stiffening with the below freezing nights but never truly ‘dying’. There was one winter when they were in the prison a spell of heavy rains had berated them for days and eventually turning to sleet and forming ice on everything it touched, including the walkers. They were all frozen and huddled together for warmth, not many ventured out to clear the fences for build ups those few days but when someone would go out to switch look-out in the tower they were always met with a slightly comical and gruesome sight of frozen walkers stuck to the chain link. Jaws stiffened and boney hands gripping the metal, still moaning the song of their people. Winter was hard to get through without power and heat but it was still much easier for those with functioning brains.

It wasn’t long after Daryl had stirred awake that Beth awoke. It had been an adjustment for them to be sleeping in the same bed and to be doing it at the same time. Maybe it wasn’t the safest idea for them to be without someone on watch throughout the night, anyone or anything could attack them then, vulnerable in each other’s embrace like the world had never ended.

Placing a kiss to Daryl’s cheek Beth handed him a cup of coffee to warm him up from being outside without proper clothes. 

“Next time bring a jacket, check the hall closet, think I saw one in there.”

“Yea, but did you see the size of it? Be a dress on me!”

“Okay so, I’ll alter it, bet I could find a needle and thread around here…”

“Beth, you’re too good, ya’know that?”

Blushing and looking away from him Beth couldn’t help herself; she smiled and shook her head. She did know that, that she was too good. Or at least she had been, too clean, too wholesome and too kind for her own good. Always being told she was a ’goody-two-shoes’, whatever that meant anyway. But times had changed and so had she, no longer taking the easy way and eager to prove her worth in this world even if sometimes it wasn’t acknowledged fully by the group it surely was more than obvious to Daryl. Of course it took him time to get it, to truly see her more than a burden at first.

It was nothing short of amazing how fast you grew close to others while struggling to survive. Trusting someone to have your back and having them depend on you for the same was the best way accelerate a bond.

“I’m not always so good Daryl, you know that.” Flashing him a sly grin followed by a flirtatious wink.

  

* * *

 

A small herd of walkers came through the tree line that afternoon. Nothing they couldn’t handle but it did startle them, things had been mostly calm for the past week. They were planning a run for supplies while standing on the porch overlooking a map Beth had found in a drawer while looking for the keys to the barn. Trying to pinpoint where they were was pretty easy for Daryl and Beth was catching on with her sense of direction getting better with every hunt they did. They discovered with the help of the map that they were in Pine Mountain Georgia; neither of them had been close to this area before so navigating was a little trickier. Just as they were figuring out a route where supplies (gas and food being the main priority as usual) would be easier to find they heard the telltale groans of the undead. Instead of running to them to fight them off Daryl placed a finger to his lips and motioned Beth back from the porch railing. He wanted to watch them, see where they would go and if they would ignore the two of them.

Stumbling over their own feet and swaying slowly side to side each walker fumbled along onto the property, over the small hills always staying in the herd formation. It was odd how they all gathered together, found each other out there somehow. Seems even the undead needed company.

The arrow flew with ease and hit it’s target like it always did. Sailing through the air and into the skull of a mangy walking corpse. They never got too close to the house but Daryl didn’t want to risk them smelling the fresh scent of living flesh. Beth figured since they were cleaner than usual the walkers might pick up on them quicker. She was right, the sense of smell they had was incredible. She remembers a story Glenn once told her, it was one of his great story-telling moments; this time it wasn’t about his previous life as a pizza delivery guy (but boy, he had seen some stuff!) it was about when he had first found Rick in Atlanta and they covered themselves with blood and entrails of the dead. It had worked until the sky opened up for a downpour, washing away their disguise and revealing them to the walker herd surrounding them. The story was kind of funny, it’s weird what was funny now, and something so dangerous and disgusting was now like a funny anecdote.

Clearing the small heard was a piece of cake for the two of them, while still high on adrenaline, heaving chests and smiling eyes locked on one another Daryl couldn’t help but place the palm of his hand to the back of Beth’s head and bring her lips to his. Blood rushing through their veins and hearts beating wild their surroundings faded away. No corpses on the ground, no blood splatters on their skin and clothes, it was just them as the world stopped moving.

Heaving the dead weight of each walker into the back of the pick up truck Beth and Daryl cleared the yard and started a fire off the property to burn the bodies. The extra bit of gas they had to use wasn’t ideal but hopefully they would still make it for supplies tomorrow morning.

Daryl kept watch as Beth had a quick swim in the pond to wash the blood from her skin. Keeping his eyes on the landscape and not the naked woman in the water was harder than he expected it to be. She had awaked him. He was never one for physical contact and for good reason after his childhood of horrors but there was something about Beth’s touch that he craved. The innocents that she carried with her even after all this time was mesmerizing. He knew she would never hurt him, physically or otherwise but he was scared he’d hurt her with his own messed up past bubbling up in inconvenient ways or at the wrong time. But Beth understood and for the most part Daryl knew that, it just didn’t stop his fear of hurting the only person who had ever genuinely cared about him.

Ringing the excess water from her golden hair Beth called out to Daryl to tell him it was his turn to get cleaned up. There was only a sliver of daylight left so he needed to be quick. Gathering the wet, once blood soaked clothes she had been wearing Beth headed to the makeshift clothesline that was the railings of the porch. Not wanting to make it look like anyone was really living here yet and keeping a low profile was important until any real protection was in place. The sad fact was those who were still living were more often than not, bad people. Maybe they hadn’t always been that way or maybe they had, it didn’t matter anymore. Who you were right now was telling of who you always were under the surface. After all the issues Daryl and Beth had dealt with over the years they had known each other was more than enough for one lifetime.

Curling up to the side of his body Beth was content. It had been a long time since she could actually feel contentment and even longer since she could feel anything at all. As they lay in the bed in the home that they know called ‘theirs’ everything seemed right with the world even if that was the furthest from the truth.

“Beth, you ok?”

“Yea, I’m fine, why, you ok?”

“Just thinkin’ is all, ‘bout the group. Where they are, if there is anyone left.”

“We haven’t really talked about it much lately huh?”

Beth raised her head from his chest to place a soft kiss to his cheek and looked into his melancholy eyes. It’s not that she didn’t think about the possibility of their people being out there, she did and she also thought about them wondering where she and Daryl were and if they were alive. No one knew they were together; everyone had gone their separate ways during the fall of the prison.

“Ever wonder if they’re thinkin’ ‘bout us?” Beth spoke softly.

“Yea, maybe… I dunno Beth.”

“I think so, I have to think that because here we are thinkin’ ‘bout ‘em. Maybe Maggie and Glenn are together and they’re okay. I need to think they’re alive, because I am.”

Daryl shook his head side to side slowly and turned his head away from Beth. His eyes felt hot and stung with the welling of tears. He couldn’t bare the thought, the thought that Beth no longer had any of her family. He may not have had the best family in the world, heck, maybe it was on the worst but the Greene family was something special. Knowing all she had left in this world was himself was a tough pill to swallow. His fears of hurting her were rising within him, wanting to push her away and not deal with being her one and only person. Just as he was about to roll over and out of the bed Beth spoke:

“Daryl, it’s okay, I know this is hard for you. It’s just us now and that is scary, I get it. But ya’know what’s scarier? Going it alone. I know you might want to push me away and I understand why but just know, you won’t hurt me, I believe in you and I know what’s between us is more than lack of options.”

She slid her hand in his and squeezed. At that moment Beth had to be strong for the both of them and assure Daryl things would be okay even if she didn’t know what tomorrow would bring.

 

* * *

 

Beth was the first one awake just before dawn. The first frost of the season clung to the long blades of grass and dusted every exposed surface surrounding their new home. Beth stood in the kitchen looking out the window above the sink, everything seemingly normal for once. She poured the boiling water from the pot on the stove into two mugs and sprinkled the last of the instant coffee into both. While having coffee was nice, having more food for the winter would be better and hopefully they’d be able to find something today. Not long after her first sip of coffee Daryl joined her in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning a morning greeting her way.

 “Ready Mr. Dixon?”

 “Hah, yea yea, I’m ready. First things first, coffee?”

 “It’s on the counter but I have bad news, that’s the last of it.”

 “Damnit! Ya’know how hard it was going cold turkey? I was fine without it but now, shit, I need it.”

“Hun, we’ll keep an eye out for coffee today, ok? It’ll be fine.”

“Shit, sorry Beth.”

“It’s okay, I’m kinda addicted too…”

Sharing a laugh over their caffeine addiction they set the day’s plan into motion. 

Backpacks filled with any supplies they might need while on their run were thrown into the old pick up truck, along with a few empty bags for anything they found while searching for necessities. With Daryl at the helm Beth laid out the map on her lap to ensure they were going with their plan; head south until they hit Highway 27 and found anything worth stopping for. Syphoning gas from abandoned cars was high on the list of things to do, which was left to Daryl while Beth was on lookout duty.

Sailing down the deserted roads with the windows down Daryl let a grin paint his lips. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the woman beside him watching her golden hair blow in the wind with abandon as she hummed softly. She was a vision of everything good he had ever dreamed of, never thinking those dreams would become reality. Placing his hand upon her knee she looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes and nodded her head as if to say _“you’re my dream too”_.

As they pulled into town they surveyed the destruction and carefully maneuvered the truck around the abandoned vehicles. Daryl parked the truck behind convenience store and made sure to lock all the doors, you never knew who could be lurking around the corner, ready to pounce or steal what little you had. Beth kept an eye out while Daryl affixed his crossbow to his back, first things first, they needed to syphon any extra gas they could find. A gas station stood on the corner and would more than likely be dry; the two of them had luck on their side lately but not that kind of luck. Seeing as this was a town so close to a major highway it was picked clean of most necessities.

After finding an empty gas can from the trunk of an old Sudan Daryl collected enough gas to fill it from the abandoned vehicles. As he did so Beth kept watch and surveyed the inside of each car. Some had bodies, none reanimated which she was happy to find but nothing prepares you for the stench that greets you when that door opens.

The rest of the small town had a few restaurants, mom ‘n pop shops and an Inn. Deciding food was high on the list of supplies they approached _Eddie Mae’s Kountry Kitchen_ ; the name couldn’t have been more Southern.

Rapping on the windows they waited for anyone or anything that was inside to show itself. A walker threw itself up against the glass, clawing and growling. Two more of them pressed their decaying bodies against the dusty window leaving smears of dark entrails as they moved. It was like a fucked up zoo attraction.

Discussing their plan of attack Beth and Daryl fell into their old habits, not needing to talk, only communicating with looks as they made their way into the old diner. Daryl in front and Beth standing directly behind him with her knife at the ready. Bows flew through the air and into the skulls of two of the walkers. The other undead fella was making it’s way to Beth who was making her way to it, clutching the ratty shirt collar Beth drove her knife into the eye socket and swiftly brought it out as the walker fell to the ground. Clearing the room in record time they made their way to the barren kitchen. Almost picked clean they searched for anything worth taking and more importantly, eating. There was half of a liter jug of cooking oil, a few cans of kidney beans and a sack of flour. Two out of the three were rancid. Beth placed the cans into their empty bag and took a deep slow breath. It was disappointing to only find such meager sustenance but little was better than none.

“BETH!”

 “Daryl, what is it, are you ok?!” Beth ran in the direction of his voice.

Standing in the pantry off the kitchen, grinning like the Cheshire cat he was holding a can of coffee.

“Are you serious? I thought somethin’ happen to you!”

“Well, somethin’ did, somethin’ good…”

“You are ridiculous.”

Beth shook her head, took the can from Daryl and placed it in the bag with the beans. 

“C’mon, this place smells like shit, dead shit.”

“Always have a way with words, don’t ya?”

Daryl scoffed and led the two of them out the door. It was time to find something worth the trip.

Choosing where to go next was a toss up; there was no way of knowing what would be worth their time or their lives. Going into the Inn could be helpful, could be filled with survivors or walkers too. There was a hunting store as well and even though most of this stretch of road was picked over Daryl decided they should try their luck in there. Hunting would be the best way to keep them alive through the winter, even if it would get harder as the temperature dropped.

Using the same tactic they used on the diner Beth and Daryl waited for any movement inside the store. The coast was clear but the door was locked. A locked door could be a good thing; they learned that first hand with the barn and the vehicles inside.

“It’s locked? Damnit!”

“I’ll pick the lock, nothin’ to it.”

“If you say so, don’t see no windows for you to push me through anyway…” 

Daryl smirked at her sassy comment and fiddled with the lock and a paperclip he had in his pants pocket.

“I think I have a bobby-pin you could use, if ya need it.”

Beth was goading him on; she didn’t think a paperclip would open a door. Of course she knew better than to doubt it him but it just seemed so unlikely that a store would have such a lousy locking system.

“Shut your pretty little mouth Greene.”

Before he could finish scolding her the lock popped. Smirking out the side of his mouth he looked to Beth with an _“I told ya so”_ look she couldn’t help but think was adorable and annoying all at once.

Once inside Daryl scoured for anything useful for hunting, a rabbit trap would be ideal. Beth searched too but she wasn’t too sure what she was looking at. She was familiar with hunting since back on the farm Otis and her older brother Shawn used to go out on weekend camping trips and come back with a buck or two to be frozen for the winter. Though she had never done it before she was becoming quiet the huntswoman thanks to all the lessons from Daryl.

“What ‘bout this?”

Looking over his shoulder Daryl was in awe. His girl was holding a compound bow. A small compound bow that seemed to fit her perfectly and it made his knees a little weak. A wave of tension filled his body with a primal need to ravage her right then and there.

“So… think I could use it? You were sayin’ how I needed my own anyway.”

“Beth… I, yea, wow… looks good on ya too.”

“You ok? Find anything useful?”

Beth noticed a strange look on his face and wasn’t sure if she maybe looked silly holding a bow or he had found something in the other aisle.

He couldn’t tell her, or could he? Her holding a bow made him aroused, would that make her laugh and think he was crazy? 

Beth put down the bow and walked over to him. A concerned look crossed her face and Daryl shifted his weight back and forth, chewing at his cuticles nervously.

“You think I’m sexy with that bow?”

Stunned he looked away still biting on his fingers and swaying nervously. 

“I think you’re sexy with yours Daryl… always have.”

Daryl just grunted not wanting to have this conversation no matter how close they had grown he was still unsure of himself when it came to Beth.

“Look at me Daryl, please?”

“Greene, you’ve lost your mind…”

“Have I?” She looked up to him, pressing her body to his and invading his space. Placing a hand on his free arm as his crossbow dangled in the other she ran her fingers up his bicep and locked her eyes with his.

Daryl didn’t move as she touched him, afraid the moment would vanish if he did. The crossbow growing heavy as it dangled beside him his arm started to tremble.  

Beth’s hand rested upon Daryl’s shoulder, she had always admired him, watching him work around the prison, sweaty and dirty from whatever job he was doing but always handsome to her. His shoulders were so wide-set and seeing his crossbow rest upon them made her think naughty thoughts about what else could rest upon them. Recalling those memories made this moment even more exciting, they were as safe as they were ever going to be in this abandoned shop.

Rising on the tips of her toes she grazed his cheek with a soft kiss. She could feel him tremble and his chest heave with a heavy sigh. 

“Are you okay Daryl? … Mr. Dixon?” Beth cocked her head to the side hoping to coxes a smile out of him.

Sighing deeply Daryl let go of his bow, letting it fall to the floor and muttering under his breath _“fuck it” –_ before Beth could brace herself Daryl grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, closer than before and took her bottom lip with a fierce growl. His hands were in her hair as they passionately brought their mouths together, tongues wildly darting in and out of each other’s mouths.

Daryl moved his hands down Beth’s body and stopped at her hips, gripping them tightly he lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her pelvis burning with desire she rocked against him feeling just how much he wanted her. Gasping for air she broke their kiss and placed her hands behind his head, locking her fingers together and continued to rock against the hardness in his pants. 

“I want you now, here, now…” Breathy moans spilled from Beth’s lips.

Daryl looked around, looking to find a spot to place her and give her what she wanted. There was nowhere soft or desirable in this store, filled with weapons and camouflage clothing. Bracing Beth with one hand on her ass Daryl cleared the cash desk with the other. Pushing her against the edge of the counter he fumbled with her belt buckle and button on her jeans, he was frantic and couldn’t wait to be inside her.

Not wasting any time Beth reached for Daryl’s jeans, unclasping his belt and unzipping him, letting his cock bob out of the front flap in his boxers. She couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of it; she could have sworn it was bigger than she’d ever seen it and so hard glistening at the tip with anticipation.

Slipping Beth’s pants below her ass and down to her knees Daryl could see just how badly she wanted him, soaking her underwear. He removed one pant leg and left the other side on, just incase they needed to make a quick exit. Placing his hand to her, feeling the wetness of the fabric between her legs and rubbed causing her to moan louder, panting about how badly she wanted him.

Taking his throbbing cock in her hand, stroking it from base to tip, pumping him closer to coming undone Daryl grabbed her wrist and removed her hand from him. Placing his own hand at the base and teasing the wetness between Beth’s thighs, running the tip of his cock along her slit through her drenched underwear. Slipping a finger underneath the crotch of her panties he pulled them to the side and slid the tip of himself at her opening, edging in and out slowly as he threw his head back in sheer sexual agony. Beth’s legs were shaking, her whole body trembling; she was ready for him to be inside of her.

Savagely he injected himself into her. No longer taking any time to tease Daryl let his body take over as he thrust himself deeply into Beth’s dripping wet pussy. Her nails were dragging along his back pushing them deeper into his skin with every push into her. The marks she left mingled with his scars but these marks were welcome and the pain of every deep scratch made Daryl arch into her, whimpering with gratification.

It wasn’t long until they were both close to letting go, Daryl wanted Beth to come right with him this time and the wait was worth it when they climaxed together trying to muffle any noises spilling from their mouths in case of walkers near by. Clutching his cock as her orgasm surged through her body Daryl came hot into her.

“Shit, Beth, I’m sorry!”

“For what?” Breathlessly she spoke, “Giving me what I wanted?”

“I came in you, we didn’t have a condom this time.” 

“Oh…” Beth’s stomach sank realizing what had just happened.

“It’s ok, I haven’t had a period in months anyway, maybe it will be ok.”

“I’m such an idiot, that’s on me Beth.”

“Daryl no, it’s on both of us… more me than you anyway” looking down between her thighs she let out a small laugh.

“Come on, let’s get outta here, grab that bow and help me grab some jackets.”

Slipping down off the counter Beth pulled on her jeans and fixed her shirt. Daryl buckled himself up and headed to the other side of the store. She knew he was pissed off, not at her really, just the whole situation and the potential problem they may have just inflicted onto themselves. Beth wasn’t worried though; she knew they could handle anything at this point.

Grabbing come camouflage jackets, extra bolts of each of their crossbows and a small squirrel trap (that Daryl swore could be used for rabbits, Beth hopped he was right, squirrels weren’t the best food out there) they headed back to the truck. But before they could get the doors unlocked two walkers stumbled around the corner close to Beth on the passenger side. Looking to Daryl for help he only nodded and motioned for her to go on by herself with the new bow. Raising the crossbow to her eye, Beth took a deep breath to steady herself. Lining up the shot through the sight window the walker approached closer as she hesitated to make the shot.

“You got this girl, do it!”

Daryl shouted from the other side of the truck, lining up his own shot of the second walker but waiting until Beth took her shot before he did.

One last deep breath and she shot it, watching the arrow sail through the air and into the neck of the walker reaching for her with boney barely fleshed fingers.

“Shit!” Beth groaned and unsheathed her knife bringing it up under the chin of the walker. Watching it fall to the ground Beth sighed and looked up to catch Daryl’s eyes.

“Great shot!”

“Yea, no, I missed, I had to use my knife.”

“You hit it, you did good.”

Shaking her head Beth grabbed the bolt from the walkers neck and headed back to the truck. Muttering under her breath…

“Let’s get outta here, let’s go home.”

Like it was nothing, to just go _home_. Daryl Dixon had a home and it wasn’t a place really, it wasn’t the place they were staying in, making it a home. It was the person he was with, Beth was his home.

 

 

 

 


End file.
